


Tra le righe

by Aineles



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: 5x01- Love Love Love, One Shot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aineles/pseuds/Aineles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Closure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tra le righe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eragon1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eragon1001/gifts).



> In lieu of recent revelations on Chris' part, this one shot shows - according to my point of view, obviously- what went down between Darren and Chris after receiving the script for episode 5x01.  
> WARNING: there's not explicit quotation from the episode, but we are talking about a specific scene in a very vague way. So it's not spoilery, but it kinda is.  
> Oh just read it, would you?

Not even the air has shifted. No noises, no creaks from the floor. Nothing. And yet Chris knows that he’s there in that room with him, maybe leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, patiently waiting for him to finish typing away like a madman.  His back involuntarily tenses. He doesn’t know why he came to see him, they’ve never really been alone in a room for quite some time now, it’s never a good idea. But he doesn’t give him the satisfaction of dropping everything and giving him his undivided attention. He doesn’t deserve it anymore- he tells himself. And besides, he’s always been patient and waited for Chris to go to him. 

Five more minutes pass. No sound, no air-shifting. you would’ve thought they were glued to their positions.  
Finally, Chris stops typing, closes the lid of his computer but doesn’t turn around. Again: he doesn’t need to.  
The battle can begin now. Another minute of complete silence. Behind him a little sigh,defeated, and then his voice. Low and intimate, raw and vulnerable.  
“Did you get the script?”

“I did”

“ Good. Good.”

“…”

“Have you… uhm…Did you read it?”

 “I did”

“Okay. Thoughts?”

 “Why?”. 

Now Chris is irritated. He doesn’t want to talk about this. Not even when they’ll be filming. He just want to get this over with. And as for now, he doesn’t know what “this” is anymore. 

“I just. Come on, help me out a little”

“I already am.”  
It’s true; he doesn’t want him to see his face. His emotions are all over the place. 

Another bit of silence, lowly charged with tension and hurt.

“I am sorry”

“For what?”

“Coming here?”  
Chris doesn't even have to think about it before answering.

“No. No you’re not.”

“No I’m not. But I am sorry for so many other things, and I guess that apologising even without reason is still something I have to do” 

Chris doesn’t want to laugh.  
He does let out an amused puff of breath anyway, the tension in the shoulder giving a little. How does he always do that?

 “I honestly don’t know what to tell you”

“Okay, I’ll do the talking, then. The script arrives. I read it. I get to that page and I am pissed off. And then I am desperate to see you, and I don’t know what to do because we agreed not to contact each other if not for emergencies, and I spend that night like a madman pacing all around the stupid kitchen with the phone in my hand until I give up and came to work.” 

Chris is taken aback. This little outburst is so like the old him, his voice is still intimate but with a force so intense behind it. He tries another angle.

“I’m sorry to hear you didn’t sleep. Insomnia is horrible”

“I know.” He couldn' t possibly have fallen for that.

Silence. Chris expected him to keep speaking with that flare in his voice. When he speaks again, he is resigned.

“ It could’ve been us”

“I know, Dare.”

“Well, minus the serenade and the two billion people. Even I am not that sappy”

“I know, Dare”

“And I would’ve done the best speech, you know?”

“I know, Dare”

“And you would have corrected me and ordered me to get up from my knee because my pants would get dirty and besides, we’re not in a fairytale and you’re not a damsel whose hand has to be asked to the father”

“I know, Dare”

“I would’ve asked your father for his permission anyway”

“I know, Dare” 

“ But it wouldn’t be fair now, wouldn’t it? I’m not the one you want to order around. And I’m sorry.” 

“I know, Dare”

“I mean, you two love each other. I’m happy for you”

“I know, Dare”

“I wish you all the best, you have to hear me say this: I’m so glad someone is capable of loving you in the exact way you deserve” 

 At that Chris does turn around, and finds his eyes immediately, swimming in unshed tears and regret and something else. His body is arranged in what should resemble casual nonchalance, but he's just tensed. He is scared and defeated.  
The line that connects them together is almost visible in the space between their bodies.  
Chris would love to have the courage to stand up and say something beautiful and maybe throw a metaphor in the spiel and put a tombstone to finally close this mess that has been their relationship and never have to confront him again like this; he’d love to be angry at him for being ashamed and find the strength to fight like they did oh so many times before; he’d love to crumble in front of him and say I missed you, I didn’t know what to do with myself when you were gone; he’d love to flaunt in his face that yes, you are too late, I am happy now because I created my own happiness with someone who isn’t so afraid of his feelings.  
Ultimately he feels just broken and tired, always a wreck in this mans’ hands. He just wants to start again.  
And Chris isn’t able to do all that. He doesn’t want to be manipulated anymore.  
Almost sensing his turmoil, Darren gets to the truth.

“I’m simply…It won’t be us. I wanted to be the one. I can’t accept that it won’t be me.”

Chris’ voice doesn’t waver for a second, when he looks Darren in the eyes and gets to _his_ truth 

“I know”.

**Author's Note:**

> For my BB: we were right all along. 
> 
> Title is Italian for "Between the Lines"


End file.
